America's glasses
by Imagerywriter
Summary: When a prank, to teach america to never be late again goes wrong, america changes. The others are mortified at the changes, but when they start to learn more about this "new side" of america, disaster comes. Can the others stop the changed america.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of hetalia.**

"Sup bros!" Yelled America as he swung open the doors to the world meeting. He scanned the room, he saw no one and did not hear an answer. "Damn." He muttered as he turned to walk out. "Get him!" America whirled around to match the voice with a face, but he was knocked out cold before he could.

Earlier:

"Where is he?" Asked Germany as he impatiently tapped his finger on the table. "He probably over slept again." Said England in a very matter of fact tone. Germany's brow furrowed in aggravation. "Just once I would like to teach him a lesson." Germany jumped when two hands fell on his shoulders. "So, you know our pain to Germany, honhonhon." France and England were standing above him. "Actually we even have a plan if you would like to help." Germany was unsure at first he was afraid of how America would react, but a couple sweet words about how America would never be late again and he was on board. The plan included the help from Prussia, Russia, Germany, England, France, and china. They were going to take his prized possession, his glasses!

Present:

"Hey what was that for man?" They had tied him down to a chair with (some really thick) rope. "You know what this is about." Said England in a very serious tone. "Well actually he doesn't, Aru." Exclaimed china (this angered England, because he was trying to make it sound dramatic.) After a couple minutes of England telling china he was trying to be dramatic and another couple minutes of him bickering with France, while America laughed, Germany got tired of waiting.

"I am tired of vaiting!" Germany walked up to America and promptly took off his glasses. America froze, it was like he was a statue. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "Kishishishi, what is this are you to stunned by my awesomeness to speak?" Prussia asked while laughing. No answer. Everyone then looked worried. Usually America bickered with Prussia when he said something like that. Prussia walked towards America, he bumped into Germany, Germany dropped the glasses, and they skidded to a stop in front of Russia. Everyone looked at Russia, he had his signature innocent smile, he looked down at the glasses and his smile became even wider. Everyone knew what happened when they heard a cracking sound. Russia had "accidentally" stepped on America's glasses. All the nations stood there in stunned silence, that had not been part of the plan. England whirled around to apologize to America, but he was already standing. (Apparently he had no trouble ripping the rope.) Every nation stared at America, one hand was held at his forehead and his blonde hair covered his face. "I have a headache!" America promptly left leaving all the nations baffled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of hetalia.**

It had been four weeks and no one had heard anything from America. England at first was worried about the tall blonde's reaction, but he decided to pass it off as nothing. Though he did wonder how he would act at the world conference.

"Bonjour England." England looked up to see France standing next to him. France smiled. "Heard anything from America?" France didn't genuinely look worried, but apparently he was worried enough to ask. "No, why don't you ask…" England couldn't get the name out (mostly because he didn't remember. "Canada." Said a quiet voice, behind them. They both looked back to see America's twin, Canada. "Ah, bonjour Canada." Canada looked worried, because he had heard their conversation. "What happened to America?" He looked between the two nations, who looked away from him.

"We broke his glasses." Exclaimed Prussia as he walked towards them, he was being tailed by China, Russia, and Germany. Canada's eyes went wide. **"YOU BROKE HIS GLASSES!"** All the nations jumped, because they had never heard Canada's voice above a whisper. Canada pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you okay Canada?" England was surprised by the quiet nation's reaction. An answer did not come until a minute later. "It's not that I'm not okay, it's that America is not okay!" They all looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" Asked Germany as he came closer.

All of the nations listened closely to what he was about to say. "Okay, listen America has this thing with his glasses were if he has them off for more than one day he uhm, how would you put it…" Germany became impatient. "Spit it out already!" Canada nodded and continued. "He changes." The other nations looked at one another with disbelieving eyes, and then back at Canada. "How so?" Asked France as his brow furrowed. Canada looked at them with afraid eyes.

"He has what I call, his **True self**." I never heard about this, thought England. "What is this 'true self' like?" He asked though he felt like he didn't want to know. "Well he is more warlike, aggressive, quiet, and menacing." "How come I never heard about this and do you have any evidence of this?" England was a little aggravated that he didn't know anything about this. The other nations seemed baffled to. Canada sighed and started to take of his shirt. "CANADA, he did not mean strip!" Canada cast a glared at France that said shut up.

The nations (except Russia) gasped when they saw the horrid scar that stretched across Canada's chest. "This is one of the least things America's true self can do!" Russia Laughed, what one could say a jolly laugh. "This will be fun, da?" Russia then walked away, still laughing. They looked at him in disgust, but then the nations turned their attention back to Canada. "How do we prepare for this, Aru?" "When did he start acting like this?" China and England asked at the same time. Canada sucked in deeply. "Well he started acting like this about the time you left him." England was baffled, how he had not noticed this. "And one of the only things to prevent a disaster that we can do is not to ask him 'who are you'." The nations looked at each other. "It can't be that easy?" Asked England, doubting this said method. "Well I have contingency plans and I am going to explain those to you.

Later:

England was sure that he and the other nations had prepared for everything. He was ready, but he didn't think America would change a lot. Just then the door opened to the conference, all the nations were here except America, so England knew it was America coming through the doors. But what he saw baffled him. How could that be America?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of hetalia.**

England looked at America, who was standing at the doors of the conference, well at least he thought it was America. He was wearing a black t-shirt, green camouflage army pants, and black boots (his pants were tucked into his boots). A red, white, and blue wristband hung on his left wrist, he was listening to music through a set of blue earbuds, and a tan messenger bag with faded red, white, and blue strips at the top was slung across his right shoulder. America stalked towards his seat in between England and Canada, his pair of dog tags clanked against each other every time he took a step. England gulped nervously.

"U-umm, how are you America?" No answer. England looked over to Canada, who gave a nervous shrug. He poked the taller blonde who had leaned back in his chair. America's head whirled around causing England to jump. England met America's eyes, he noticed that his eyes had changed to an icy blue instead of a sky blue.

"Hmm?" Asked America, while removing one earbud.

"How are you?" Asked England again, slightly irritated. America looked at him for a while with questioning eyes.

"I am fine mister England." England paused the word mister dancing around in his head. He might just like the "true self" of America. The rest of the meeting went fine, until it was America's turn to talk. Most of the nations (everyone had been told about the incident) had forgotten about his condition. America stood at the front of the table, talking about some (very) reasonable ways of solving pollution.

"Why should we follow these plans of yours, Aru?" China asked, when he really didn't like one of America's plans.

"Hmm, I thought you would happily oblige, since truthfully speaking the rate at which your people produce pollution is not statistically small enough to say you did not have a hand in the pollution problem, so it would be logical for you to help, but by all means you don't have to oblige…" A sly smile spread across America's face as he leaned back on the board and crossed his legs.

"But please note that it will be written down that the great china didn't want to help solve the pollution problem, but don't worry I'll put in a good word or two." China visibly bite his lip in anger. The other nations stared at china, then at America, they all knew who had won that argument. America just looked back at them with an innocent smile, they all thought that they could choke on the sinister feeling coming from him.

"America, want to accompany me to get food?" Asked France as he almost glided towards him, England, and Canada.

"No, I am fine mister France I am going to eat here." Replied America, as he watched the other nations, including Canada and England head for the door. France looked more than a little sad.

"Okay then I will be off." France waved as he left the other blonde to his devices. When the door had closed and he was the only one there, America opened his messenger bag.

"Did you see how kind America was to us?"

"America was amazing how he had dealt with china?"

"Are we even sure this was a bad change?"

"Yeah?"

Rumors and gossip had spread to the ears of every nation. Of course Canada and England had heard all of them.

"Seems the others think this change is good." Said England as he sat down next to Canada.

"Well, they haven't seen all of his change." He said bluntly, he was more than a little irritated that the other nations thought it was good.

"He seems to be more popular with the ladies than me." Said France as he walked towards them, he was being tailed by china and Germany.

"Ja, I have also noticed that he is more focused."

"And when did he get so damn cunning and smart, Aru?" Everyone knew china was still mad at America. More nations came to them with either complaints or praises.

"Don't be fooled by that." Everyone turned to Canada.

"The 'true self' of America is very sensitive and the reason why he is like that, is so that no one will mess with him and get hurt by him!" Canada, usually the calmest of all the nations, was now seething with anger. All the nations were baffled. France put his hand on Canada's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the only reason why his set off is when you ask him who he is, is because he wants people to acknowledge him for who he really is, the glasses that **you** broke allows him to put on a façade of idiocy and ignorance!" All the nations looked at each other, realization dawning on their faces. At every world conference America had laughed of every insult they had thrown at him.

"Part of it is not a façade though, he truly likes to joke around sometimes." England had stared at Canada for his whole speech, but now he was looking at everyone's reaction. But he felt like something was off.

"Where is Russia?" Horror washed through the crowd of nations.

"He wouldn't have!" Then a loud booming sound rang out as the nations had surged forward to the conference room. The air seemed to still. One could have described this moments feeling as "Hell freezing over!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.**

 **Notice: America's point of view**

Earlier

America had stumbled home, since the conference had been in the United States, he didn't have far to go. He bumped into some one every so often, apologizing and continuing on. When he finally (thankfully safely) made it to his house, he was about ready to fall asleep. But the headache he had disagreed with him. America rubbed his temples as he opened the door and headed for the couch.

He knew what was going on and he knew it was going to be painful. America spread himself on the couch, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number he rarely used.

"Hello?" Came the calm voice of the call receptionist.

"Hello, it is America, please tell 'him' that my glasses broke." Replied America bluntly.

"Okay." America hung up and sighed. His headache had yet to subside, he closed his eyes and his thoughts drifted.

America was floating in darkness. He was cold, scared, and angry.

"America it is time to wake up." He looked around and saw a faceless woman. Something tugged at him, did he know her?

"Mister America!" He then saw a faceless boy appear. And another tugging feeling.

"America?" Another faceless person.

"Sir America."

"General America!" Person after person appeared and they all were saying his name and after a while he could see their faces. He didn't recognize any of them.

"Who are you?" Asked America. The people stared at him, then their faces contorted in pain. Their images changed, their clothes became torn, their bodies skinnier, and blood was smeared on them.

"Why did you forget us?"

"Why did you leave us?"

"Why did you drive us from our home?"

"Why did you never come back?" Questions came at him and he couldn't answer them. They started to scream and cry as their voices started to become one. Then a single question was only said.

"Why did you kill us?" America curled into a ball and started to cry.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He screamed, he didn't want to hear this. But then his cheeks were caressed by two soft, but cold hands. He looked up to see a look alike, and he smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!" Two icy blue eyes looked at him.

"It is okay I don't blame you." America began to fade into bubbles of colorful light, he mouthed "sorry" and then he was gone. His look alike smiled sadly.

"I said it was okay!" And then he was gone to.

The nations stared at Russia, who was holding America by his hair.

"Oh hello, you want to talk to me, da?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia**

 **Notice: Last chapter started with what America did after his glasses broke, and ended by going back to the present.**

No one dared to move and some held their breath. America was limp and his eyes closed.

"What did you do to him?" Yelled England, as he stepped to the front of the crowd.

"Da, I did nothing." Russia put on his most innocent face, but the nations could see through it.

"Zhats a lie and you know it!" Germany was now the one yelling. England was happy that he wasn't the only one yelling (he did not want to be at the front of Russia's wraith), but he had thought Canada was going to be one of the ones yelling. He scanned the crowd for him, everyone had started moving so it was hard, but after a while he spotted him. Canada was curled up in a ball, in a corner. England sprinted over to him.

"Canada, are you quite alright, are you worried for America?" England patted him on the shoulder, but he was surprised to see him shudder.

"I'm not worried about him, I'm more worried about us!"

"What do you mean?" England was starting to get more worried.

"You will see soon enough." England turned on his heel and walked away from him, he guessed that Canada really didn't care for his brother.

When England made it back to the crowd's front, everyone had started yelling. He was about to start, but then they heard laughter. Everyone looked for source.

"Bravo, I didn't expect that one mister Russia!" Everyone looked at, what they had thought to be an unconscious America. He was smiling, but it had an insane twist to it. The nations looked between him and Russia, for the first time they noticed that parts of Russia's clothes were torn and blood was on them, but America had none of it on him.

"So you were awake?" Russia looked at him, he too was smiling and it had an evil twist to it. America started to adjust himself, first by putting his feet on the ground, and then by grabbing Russia's wrist.

"Now would you please stop holding me?" He started to bare down on Russia's wrist and when he started to hear a sufficient crack he stopped. Russia immediately let go and took a step back, but America stepped forward.

"You're not afraid are you?" Asked America as he cocked his head to the side.

"Why don't you take it as precautions, da?" America laughed.

"I just want to be bothered." America then grabbed Russia by scarf.

"Oh come on where is all that confidence from earlier?" He looked Russia directly in the eye, the other nations couldn't see the face he made, but they could see Russia shudder. America picked him up of the ground and quickly threw him into the conference table, the table shattered as if it was glass and a large crater formed. America jumped into it, it appeared to be too deep for the other nations to see into it. But most of them didn't want to see, because the noises explained all of it. Some of the nations had started to creep away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Everyone paused, the nations who had begun to sneak away turned to see America. He was standing in front of the crater, blood was splattered on his face and cloths.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.**

America stared at them with gleeful eyes, his insane smile still stretched across. England now realized why Canada was afraid. He grabbed china, France, and Germany, he dragged them towards Canada. America saw this action, but ignored it.

"Explain!" Said France, as he frantically pointed at America, who had jumped back down into the hole. Canada raised his head.

"What do you want me to explain, I told you that when someone asks him who he is, he goes off." But there was still doubt in the other nations.

"How do we get the 'old America' back?" Something flickered in Canada's eyes.

"Well we just have to put his glasses back on him, unless…" Canada trailed off as he thought.

"Spit it out already, Aru." Said china, while looking back at the crowd of nations who had been staring at the crater for a while.

"Well we could trigger his 'old self' to come out if we do something to him."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, it could be a song, a phrase, an action or…" He stopped mid-sentence when they heard a shrill cry. Everyone turned around to see America at the front of the crater and a motionless Russia in front of him.

"You might want to attend to his wounds." America said, though it was more like a command. Some nations came out and dragged Russia away. Canada, England, France, china, and Germany looked at America warily, but America wasn't standing in front the crater anymore.

"So can you amuse me now?" Asked America, who had somehow gotten next to Canada. All of them jumped, which made America chuckle.

"How about this, if any of you can beat me in a fight, I'll tell you how to turn me back." They looked at each other.

"Do you need motivation?" America seemed to disappear, he re- appeared behind Prussia.

"Hello Prussia." Prussia jumped away from America, this caused the crowd of nations to disperse. America disappeared again, he was still behind Prussia, even in mid-air. He grabbed Prussia by the back of his jacket and slammed him into the ground, America was standing on Prussia when the dust from the explosion dissipated.

"Brother!" Screamed Germany, as he lunged at America. America easily dodged the lunge and kneed him in the stomach. Germany fell on top of Prussia, knocking the air out of him.

"America stop!" Yelled England as he rushed over to the second crater. America looked up at him.

"Oh, hey mister England." America had a gleeful expression on when he jumped out of the crater. England stiffened when America came close.

"Oh don't worry I wouldn't hurt family." England felt a twinge of happiness at the thought of America still considering him as family.

"I did say family right?" England realized America was not in front of him. He turned around, but it was too late. A leg kicked him in the side and he went flying into a nearby wall. England stayed there, still.

"I know for a fact that, that would not hurt you, in fact Germany and Prussia aren't that hurt too." A whistling noise passed by America's head. He looked behind him to see that the wall had a hole in it, his eyes lit up. He turned to see that Germany had pulled out a gun.

"This is great, this is great, now it is more fun, yes?" America laughed insanely. He reached inside his book bag (that mostly everyone had forgotten about).

England's side hurt as he stood up. He saw Germany with a gun and the other nations were cowering just outside the door to the conference. England saw America reach down into his bag, but he saw something else. He thought he a single tear fall down America's face and then something flashed in the corner of his eye. When he looked over, he saw another America.

"A-America?" The other America looked at him and smiled the "old America's" smile.

"Hello, I need to explain some things."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.**

England stared at the America that was next to him. He was transparent and seem to shimmer.

"Explain what?" Asked England, who blankly stared at "this" America. He had a sad smile.

"The truth about the 'true self' America." England listened closely, intent on learning all he could. America sighed.

"Well, true self's set off is not asking him who he is, it is when he feels like he is being threatened or when something close to him is being threatened…" England nodded, seeming to grasp everything.

"When this happens he goes out of control and exhibits extreme strength and speed, as you can see, and he can't stop even if he starts hurting the ones he was trying to protect." England paused and thought about it.

"That's a bitter sweet idea, to try and protect something, but then accidentally hurt it while trying to protect it." A ghost of a smile appeared on America's lips.

"I know." America's expression become harder. He eyed the "other" America.

"He is crying." He whispered, making it audible for both England and Canada to hear. England looked over to the other America, so he didn't imagine it. Right at that moment the other America was in a standoff with Germany.

"I'll tell you the way to stop him." Said America, when Canada had gotten next to him.

"Okay, so tell us." Said Canada, shaking when he saw the other America.

"Well, first you have to get everyone to get out of this room except you, me, and Canada…"

"No, you are not allowed to change him back, da." Russia was behind them and he had a crazed look in his eyes, he obviously wanted revenge.

"Do not worry, it has been to long for him to change all the way back, but we can change it to where he has some restraint and he is nicer to be around." Russia eyed America, than his wound that still hurt.

"Fine." He grumbled. America turned around and started to explain the plan. England understood his part in it and he was sure the others did to. Russia began to herd everyone out the door, they agreed warily since they could still see the effects on the injury. Then Canada picked up Prussia and Germany, Germany still pointed his gun towards America, who surprisingly didn't make a move. Once everyone was out and the door closed, it was England's turn.

"Hey America, everyone is gone you can put the weapon away." America looked at him and sighed.

"So he finally showed up, huh." He looked behind them where the other America stood. America sat down in his chair, eyeing the other one, who walked over to them. He smile like a child who found candy.

"So you were planning on fusing with me, weren't you?" The other nations tensed, what did he mean by fuse? Hey looked at the transparent America.

"So you knew." He smiled and grabbed the other America by his wrist and hugged him. The nations were dumbfounded.

"What is going on?" Asked Canada, who looked between the look alikes, who had one of their arms around the other's shoulder.

" Actually, we've been waiting for this moment."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.**

The two Americas looked at them.

"But I am surprised that you could come so quickly, since you are just a state of mind that I use as a façade." Said the "true self" America. The other America simply smiled.

"Well who knows anything could happen." England barely grasped the idea of the second America.

"So what now?" Asked Canada, still fearful of the "true self" America. The two Americas looked at him and the "True self" America got up. He walked over to Canada, Canada began to back away, but he was to quick. He was in front of the shaking Canada, when he lifted Canada's shirt. The "true self" America bit his lip when he saw the scar, and Canada thought he saw sorrow in his eyes.

"True self" America walked away from Canada and back to his bag. He pulled out a survival knife and slashed himself across the chest. Everyone gasped, and he turned to Canada.

"Now were even." He said, acting like nothing happened. The other America simply stood up and walked over to him.

"I would like you all to leave now." He said. They all understood, and headed to the door. Russia turned around.

"Remember our little argument is not over." He said and walked out the door. The two Americas looked at each and shrugged.

"Well, I guess from now on it will be weird, you know, being all 'one personality' and stuff." Said the "true self" America teasingly. The other just smiled, and he smiled too. They began to glow, colorful light bubbles seemed to bounce off of them.

Everyone filed back into the destroyed meeting room, about 30 minutes after they had been asked (though not reluctantly) to leave. They were surprised to see a younger version of America (he was probably around 19 in the way he looked). He wore the same cloths as the "true self America", but he had softer look to him. His hair was the same except it had a red under-tone and his eyes were a beautiful mixture of ice and sky blue. America bowed, as they stared at him.

"I am truly sorry for the trouble, if you were injured I will do anything to appease you." Everyone sighed in relief, it had been a long day.

"Well he still has that dark aura, but at least he is more approach able, and kinder at that." England sighed happily. France, who was next to him sighed to.

"But he is more popular with the ladies!"


End file.
